underworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Marcus Corvinus
Background Marcus was one of three sons of Helena and Alexander Corvinus. He, along with his twin brother William, inherited the same virus which transformed his father into the first true immortal. Marcus had a strong bond with William. While William was bitten by a wolf which resulted in him becoming the first Lycan, or werewolf, Marcus was bitten by a bat which transformed him into the first Vampire. William went on to ravage the countryside of Hungary, infecting the populace with his highly infectious lycanthropy virus. In order to combat the growing lycan threat Marcus approached Viktor, a dying warlord, to borrow his military genius and army (who became the Death Dealers) in exchange for immortality. Viktor accepted and became one of the Vampire Elders. Marcus also personally infected Amelia, making her the first Vampiress Elder. In 1202, Viktor led a charge into a Hungarian village which William supposedly passed through. Instead of finding only William, they found an entire village of lycans. Death Dealers, including Amelia, subdued and injured William before Marcus, who pleaded for his brother's life before Viktor. Viktor, thinking that if any of the Corvinus brothers were killed the immortal bloodline would eventually die, locked William far away from the reach of Marcus. Marcus, then swore vengeance against Viktor and all those loyal to him, but was able to do little, as the Death Dealers were loyal to Viktor alone. After William was captured, the "Chain" was constructed, a system when only one Elder ruled while the other two slumbered. Supposedly, Marcus ruled the two covens (the New World and Old World), but power was truly in the hands of Viktor, the ruler of the Old World coven. Viktor started to gather more power to himself to become the true leader of the Vampires, going as far as to alter history into naming him as the original Vampire. Later Marcus supposedly frowned upon the practice of feeding on humans. Marcus claimed that he enjoyed the company of Andreas Tanis, the Official Historian of the Coven, most likely because Tanis knew that Marcus was indeed the original vampire. However, Viktor and Amelia undercut Marcus' power, ensuring he would never have the strength to free his brother. History Underworld: Evolution Much later, on the eve on Marcus' awakening for his century of rule, a Lycan plot, led by the presumed dead Lucian, to combine the bloodlines became evident. A captured Lycan scientist called Singe explained Lucian's plan under duress - and was killed by a death blow from Viktor. His blood seeped into Marcus' tomb and revived the slumbering Elder, some believe this has made him a Vampire-dominate Hybrid. Marcus is the orignal vampire and contact with the mutated strain of Lycanthropy while in hybernation caused Marcus to suffer a Neo-Genetic Event resulting in mutation. Said virus was passed from William Corvinus to victims of the First Generation Lycanthropic Virus, and from them to Lucian creating the Second Generation Lycanthropic Virus. Marcus' hybernation left him defenseless to exposure to the Second Gerneration Lycanthropic Virus. This exposure caused a Neo Genetic Event in Marcus resulting in the adaptation of the Lycanthropic ability to undergo anthropromorhic-metamorphosis either through will or enviromental stimuli. Marcus then became the host for a new zooanthropic virus that could be dubbed: Chyroptoranthropy (Chyroptoran meaning bat or bat-like). Marcus' metamorphic abilities resulted in batlike characteristics, such as claws, bat-like ears and chyroptoran wings, which using his will over his metamorphosis allowed him to halt them mid-transformation into what fans favoritely dub Wing Talons. He beheaded the treacherous Kraven (who had attempted to assassinate him) with his wing-talons, not before learning the regent's memories, and burned down Ordoghaz, the Old World Coven. Determined that the time has come to free William, he sought to find Selene, who held half of the key to William's dungeon. He failed on his first attempt thanks to Michael Corvin, his distant relative who was a Hybrid. He learned from Tanis, that the other half was held by his father, who had retrieved it from Viktor's body. Attacking again he seemingly killed Michael, and drank Selene's blood, learning the location of his brother. Marcus then confronted his father, and revealed his true plan - to rule over a race of Hybrids. It should be noted in Underworld Evolution that vampire victims of Marcus regardless if bitten or impaled upon a wing talon had some type of reaction to Marcus' attack. This could be interpretted as a Neo-Genetic event which may have resulted in Chyroptoranthropic Hybrids such as Marcus or that exposure to Marcus' Mutated strain resulted in some type of infirmity or death. Marcus then mortally wounded his father, and retrieved the other half of the key. Journeying to the old fortress, Marcus then released William from his dungeon. Their bond was so strong that even the crazed William refused to harm his brother. They were soon interrupted by Selene and the survivors of his father's company. Marcus combated Selene, and was enraged when a resurrected Michael killed William. Marcus drove a wing-spike through Selene, who survived due to her drinking of Corvinus' blood. However, Marcus was distracted by the death of his twin, and wracked by shock and disbelief. These emotions caused him to be temporarily stunned and off guard and gave Selene her opportunity. She broke off the spike and impaled Marcus' head with it before shoving him backwards into the still whirling blades of a crashed helicopter, killing him. Blood Enemy The prequel novel to the original Underworld, "Blood Enemy", revealed Marcus had a son called Nikolas, who was due to be wed to Viktor's daughter Sonja, who believed that Nikolas was the only suitable consort for his daughter due to him being the son of an Elder. However, Nikolas was a grave disappointment to Marcus, preferring brief affairs with the mortal servant girls to a long-term relationship. After Sonja's death at Viktor's hands and Lucian's subsequent escape, Nikolas tracked down Lucian and engaged him in combat - only to be killed when the Lycan learned how to transform into his wolf form without the aid of the full moon. It is unknown how this affected Marcus. See Also It should be noted that since the release of Underworld: Rise of the Lycans, the novel Blood Enemy has been rendered non-canon. It is unknown therefore, (doubtful even), that Marcus' son ever actually existed. Category:Characters Category:Hybrid Category:Vampire Elder